


【EM】Mr. Saverin （ρωρ）

by flytheheart



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytheheart/pseuds/flytheheart
Kudos: 7





	【EM】Mr. Saverin （ρωρ）

“等一下。”

所有人看向Mark，他低下头，装模作样地在画满涂鸦的纸上写了几笔：“我来算算对不对。”

一秒钟后，在众人的视线里，他放下笔抬起头，微笑道：“没错，我算出的结果一样。”

Eduardo沉默地和他对视着，Mark脸上那一点笑意早已消失得无影无踪。澎湃的情绪涌动在两人之间，创造出一种紧张而微妙的气氛。Eduardo神态紧绷，似乎在忍耐什么。

“我能继续吗？”Gretchen说，“在表达了对Zuckerberg先生……”

Mark不置可否地微微歪头。

就在此时，Eduardo霍然站起，在众人惊讶的眼光中绕过桌子一边走向Mark。这一切发生得太快，以至于没有人来得及阻止他的动作——

Eduardo一把抓起Mark的领子把他从椅子上扯到旁边的墙面上，另一只手握成拳狠狠地向他的脸砸了过去！

Mark条件反射地闭上眼，一阵风从他的脸颊旁边掠过，只听“砰”的一声，这一拳没有落在他的脸上，而是砸在了旁边的墙上。

Mark睁开眼，略显疑惑地看着压在他身上的Eduardo。他们紧紧贴在一起，Mark可以感受到Eduardo西装下结实的身体所散发的热度。而Eduardo正深呼吸努力收敛怒气，同时紧盯着他，冷淡了一天的棕色眼眸里酝酿着狂风骤雨般的情绪。

Mark的嘴唇动了动：“你……”

话音未落，已经被Eduardo吞进口中。是的，他低头咬牙切齿地吻住了Mark。确切地说，他俯下身，咬上了Mark的嘴唇。

这不是一个温柔的吻，Eduardo只想发泄他心中的怒火和郁结。他近乎蛮不讲理地撬开了Mark的齿关，舌头长驱直入，暴烈地进攻每一个角落。

Mark呆住了，任由Eduardo亲吻了几秒，然后开始反客为主，试图掌握主动权。Eduardo感觉到对方含住自己的舌头用力吸吮，然后毫不客气地咬了一下，血腥味顿时充满两个人的口腔。但这并不能让Eduardo退却，反而点燃了他更多的冲动。

Eduardo不躲不避，变本加厉地加速了进攻的节奏。与此同时，他的一条腿嵌入Mark的双腿之间，强硬地分开了他的两条腿，用力把他更紧地压在自己与墙壁之间，让Mark毫无挣扎的余地。一只手飞快剥下Mark的黑色帽衫，另一只手滑下去，隔着西装裤在已经鼓起来的一团上重重揉捏着。

Mark扭动了几下，然后被更重地镇压。Eduardo似乎铁了心要在这里办他，几秒内就拉出了他的衬衫下摆。Mark被上下夹击，完全没有气力摆脱，感觉到一只手伸进衣摆，残忍地揪住了左边的乳头，不紧不慢地拉扯着，于是他再一次咬了Eduardo的唇。面对这种挑衅，Eduardo惩罚性地用力一拧，让Mark发出一阵含糊不清的甜腻呻吟。

这声音似乎迷惑了Eduardo，他的动作微微一滞，也给了Mark一丝可乘之机。他屈膝对着Eduardo胯下一顶，抵着对方肩膀的两只手终于把Eduardo推开了一瞬。两个像磁铁般紧紧贴在一起的人勉强拉开一道缝隙。

Eduardo用拇指抹去自己唇边的血迹，脸色晦暗不明地打量着身下人。Mark的唇被吻得发红，头发凌乱地喘息着，毫不示弱地和Eduardo对视。他的两只手伸到腰间，一声清亮的金属撞击声后，Mark解开了自己的皮带。

他任裤子松松垮垮地挂在腰间，单手扯松领带。感受到Eduardo的视线，Mark一脸满不在乎地解释：“这样比较方便动作……”

Eduardo的脑子里乱糟糟的，似乎被一场台风刚刚袭击过一样。他再次吻上Mark，同时脱掉他的长裤和内裤，让他袒露出苍白光裸的下半身，握住他的阴茎粗暴地撸动。Mark被刺激得扬起头，眉头紧皱，表情说不出是痛苦还是享受。一阵缠绵之后，Eduardo离开他的唇，湿漉漉的亲吻转而落到Mark的下巴，然后一路向下，在喉结旁边留下一个个暧昧的红色痕迹。

Mark的手在高强度的肉体刺激下有些微抖，他慢慢主动解开几粒衬衫扣子。Eduardo拨开他的手，握住衬衫两边一用力，“撕拉”一声就把衬衫扯开了，几粒纽扣崩开后散落在地上，发出清脆的声音。

但是两个人此刻都已经无暇顾及。Eduardo的双唇划过Mark锁骨后，毫不犹豫地含住了他左边的乳头。本就被手指蹂躏的红肿敏感的红豆此刻又被舌尖弹拨亵玩，节奏时快时慢，配合着下身的撸动，快感像浪潮一样一波高过一波，冲击着Mark的大脑。

“右边……”Mark的脸因为情欲而变得桃红，半闭着眼睛呻吟，“Wardo……”

“右边什么？”Eduardo专心对付着口中那颗小小的肉粒，舌尖打着圈绕过乳晕，又用粗砺的舌面压过已经颤巍巍挺立起来，几乎要被玩到破皮的乳尖。

“我想要你舔我右边的乳头。”Mark说，毫不为自己在性爱中提出的要求而羞耻。他的手摸上自己的右胸，揉弄几下后没有得到什么快感，便无趣地收回，改去按向Eduardo的脑后，试图强迫他关照自己的急需被安抚的敏感部位。

Eduardo抓住Mark的手按在墙上，连一直在为他手淫的手都停下了。Mark就在他身下。一向冷静的钴蓝色眼睛半闭着，脸颊透出红色，扯坏的衬衫敞开荡在两边，红肿的乳头挂着亮晶晶的唾液。他背靠着墙，双腿无力地勉强支撑站立的姿势，勃起的性器可怜地等待抚慰。

这个人让Eduardo的心中充满矛盾。上一秒他想和他永远在一起，下一秒他想和他老死不相往来。但是现在，他只想和他激烈地做爱，忘记过去和未来他们的一切关系，就算外面天塌下来也不去管。

他要狠狠地操进这具身体，用高潮停住时间，打碎他毫不在意的面具，把自己刻进这个人的生命里面。

Mark睁开眼睛看了他一眼，似乎在无声地要求他继续。没等到Eduardo的反应，他不耐烦地哼出一声“Wardo”，如同一只纡尊降贵允许主人抚摸的猫。

Eduardo凑到他的耳边，舌头滑进他的耳蜗：“叫我Mr. Saverin。”

Mark浑身一震，原本抬起的脸微微往旁边一偏，像在躲开一个耳光。

Eduardo扳过Mark的脸，把几根手指塞进他的口中，像强奸一般抽插搅弄，让Mark再度皱起眉，微弱地挣扎着试图反抗。

抽出手指后，Mark无力地咳嗽了几声，又被Eduardo捉住下颚强迫着亲吻。那沾满他唾液的手滑下去，握住他的阴茎飞快撸动，在唾液和前列腺液的润滑下，发出“咕叽咕叽”的粘腻声响，每一下都带来电流般起伏涌动的快感。

Mark闭着眼呻吟着，不甘示弱地用手去碰Eduardo蛰伏在整齐西装裤下的性器。但是他的意识已经在剧烈的快感下逐渐模糊了。Eduardo的动作越来越快，每一下都着意碾磨包裹敏感的龟头，Mark剧烈地喘息着，很快就射在Eduado的手心。

Eduardo放慢了节奏，在逼出最后几滴精液后依然有条不紊地套弄。高潮后过于敏感的性器经不起这种折磨，还在享受余韵的Mark不想被强制着再次攀上高峰，于是不满地伸手去拍Eduardo，想要阻止他。

Eduardo任由他拨开自己的手，顺势把沾满了精液的手抬起来，拍了拍Mark的脸，把那白浊沾到他脸颊和睫毛上。

Mark躲了几下还是没躲开，他抿紧唇，用不到一秒钟的时间思考了一下对策，然后凑上前亲吻Eduardo。一番激烈的唇齿交缠过后，Eduardo还没有反应过来，Mark就迅速把脸蹭上他整洁笔挺、价格不菲的铁灰色衬衫，瞬间液体就把衬衫弄得乱七八糟，又湿又皱。

Mark抬起头看着自己的杰作，满意地弯了弯嘴角。Eduardo无奈了，显然比起他，Mark在幼稚方面更胜一筹。他无声地捏了捏对方的乳尖作为惩罚。

Mark的手再一次伸向他的下体，这一次Eduardo没有制止，只是俯到他耳边说：“用嘴，Mark。”

“我不会，”Mark平静地说，解开了Eduardo的皮带，“事实上，我的手活儿也没有你好。其实你不如自己来。”

“……”这家伙怎么可以在做爱的时候也这么气人？Eduardo简直气不打一出来，他强硬地把Mark按下去，让他半跪在自己身下。

Mark犹豫了一下，但是出乎Eduardo意料之外地并没有反抗。他拉下Eduardo的内裤，这个动作让Eduardo变成半勃的性器瞬间充血硬挺起来。

Mark研究似的盯着它看了一会儿，终于不情不愿地在Eduardo的敦促下含了进去。

几分钟后，Eduardo不得不承认，Mark是对的：他是真的不会口交。

含住Eduardo性器的前半段，对他来说都很吃力，更不要提什么吸吮了。Mark试图用舌头去勾勒它，但是又控制不好牙齿，次次都会磕到Eduardo，让他疼的抽一口凉气。要不是知道Mark毫无经验而且已经尽力了，Eduardo真的会以为他在故意整他。这种口活虽然称不上完全没有快感，但是对于此时想要尽快释放的Eduardo而言，无异于折磨。说实在话，如果含着他下面的不是Mark，而是某个一夜情对象，他恐怕早就萎了。这真是他经历过的最差劲的口活。

万般无奈之下，他只好抽出自己被Mark含的湿亮的阴茎，用自己的手包住Mark的手握住下体快速撸动，冲击快感的高峰。Mark无辜地看着他，任由Eduardo握紧自己手指圈住那根粗大的肉柱。在即将射出来之前，Eduardo松开手，再度挺身把性器插入Mark口中，摆动腰身向前顶了几次柔软的喉部后射在了卷毛CEO嘴里。

Mark勉强地配合了他最后的冲刺，被折腾的眼角泛红，又差点被精液呛到。最后他含着一口精液环顾四周，随手抓起自己的外套吐在里面，又用外套袖子擦了擦嘴，皱着眉像是在嫌弃那腥膻的味道。看到这一幕，穿起裤子正在系皮带的Eduardo低笑了两声。

他们对视了一会，Mark开口了：“你……不做到最后？”

他的声音因为刚刚的性事而有些喑哑，显得格外性感，让Eduardo刚刚释放过的性器又有了抬头的趋势。

“没有润滑剂，也没有安全套。”Eduardo淡淡说。

他想上Mark，这毫无疑问。但是他不想弄伤他。办公室性爱只存在于黄色电影和做好充分准备的现实之中，更别提Mark很有可能还是第一次。

“我记得你的酒店离这里不远。”Mark耸耸肩，语气自然得像是提议去喝杯咖啡。

Eduardo看着他，一字一句地说：“是的，不仅有润滑剂和安全套，还可以洗澡。”

“这是邀请吗？”Mark问，似乎不经意般舔了舔唇，让刚刚被粗暴对待过的嘴唇更加红润。

Eduardo帮他系好衬衫最上面几颗幸存的扣子，然后脱下自己的西装外套披在他身上：“这是强制的。邀请在后面，如果结束后你想去喝一杯的话。”

“听上去不错。”

……

突然，一阵刺耳的声音响起。

不，Eduardo想，别结束。

但是闹钟响了。

Eduardo睁开眼。

梦醒了。


End file.
